Infiltration into the Minoru Mansion
The Infiltration into the Minoru Mansion was a mission orchestrated by Nico Minoru to receive the Staff of One from the Minoru Mansion where her mother Tina might keep it. Background While investigating on PRIDE's activities, Nico Minoru discovered the Staff of One, a powerful artifact owned by her mother Tina, which enabled its wielder to cast various spells.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Over time, aided by Tina in the early stages, Nico progressively learned to control the Staff of One and used it with proficiency during some of the Runaways' mission.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom However, the Staff was eventually confiscated back by Tina in the early stages of a confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways, forcing Nico to leave it behind when the Runaways fled from their parents. However, despite being on the run from PRIDE, the Runaways remained determined to thwart their parents' plan in order to protect California from potential massive earthquakes. To that end, the Runaways had to increase their ability to strike, which, for Nico, meant that she had to reclaim the Staff of One. Therefore, Nico, along with Karolina Dean and Molly Hernandez, decided to return to the Minoru Mansion to steal the artifact from her mother.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On Infiltration break into the Minoru Mansion]] Arriving near the Minoru Mansion, Nico Minoru led her fellow Runaways to the external command center of Wizey. Molly Hernandez used her superhuman strength to break the padlock, and Karolina Dean then removed her Church of Gibborim Bracelet, activating her light emission ability in order to fry out the system. The attempt was successful and the doors of the mansion opened, enabling Nico, and Dean to enter the house while Hernandez would remain outside to stand watch. However, unbeknownst to them, they were seen by Nico's father Robert, who silently followed them. Nico and Dean went into Tina Minoru's office, but were unable to Staff of One. Dean suggested leaving, but Minoru refused to go before she reclaimed the artifact. They were then found by Robert, who was ordered by Dean to stay away from them. Robert begged his daughter to come back home so that they could be a family again, but Nico refused to hear him out, claiming that her family was beyond repair. Knowing that she had no choice but to confront her mother, Nico grabbed a wooden staff, and asked Robert where Tina was, being answered that she was in the yard near the pool. incinerates Nico's weapon]] Followed by Robert, Nico and Dean found Tina, who told Nico that she knew she wanted the Staff of One. They were then joined by Hernandez, who had overheard them. Hernandez quickly attacked Tina by throwing a heavy garden chair at her, but Tina easily repelled it with the Staff, just like she countered Dean's light beam. Tina initially had no trouble holding her own against the three Runaways, knocking them back as they successfully attacked her, and incinerating Nico's weapon with the Staff of One. is trapped in the pool]] As Nico desperately tried to grab the Staff of One, Tina ordered her to stop and kicked her, ordering her husband to leave Nico alone. This distracted her, enabling Hernandez to violently punch her and briefly let go of the Staff. However, this only caused Tina to get angrier. She quickly picked back the Staff and used it to project Hernandez right into the swimming pool, then freezing the surface to trap Hernandez under a thick ice layer she could not break through. Dean rushed to help her friend, but even her powers were not enough to melt the ice. obtains the Staff of One]] Tina, who was being overwhelmed by the power of the Staff, then attacked Karolina, nearly killing her. However, she stopped upon hearing Nico blaming her for the death of Amy Minoru, calling Tina a monster. Regaining control, Tina thawed out the pool, releasing Hernandez, and stepping away from Dean. She then confronted her daughter, claiming that she did not expect Nico to understand her but that she would always love her no matter what. Tina then handed over the Staff of One to Nico, allowing the teenagers to leave but warning Nico that her departure would mean they would no longer be mother and daughter. Still, Nico decided to leave with the Staff, taking her friends with her. Aftermath In the direct aftermath of the confrontation, Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean had an argument as Minoru blamed Dean for having turned her back on Tina Minoru, causing Dean to be in danger and leaving only Nico to fight against her mother. Nico insisted that they had to learn to work and fight together instead of separately using their powers, whereas Dean was much more doubtful about the results of such an initiative. Still, the Runaways did perform some training and, despite Nico having trouble to fully control the Staff of One, they were able to successfully put their abilities in coherent application when they rescued Alex Wilder from his father Geoffrey.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros Tina and Robert Minoru admitted to PRIDE that they had handed over the Staff of One to Nico, but refused to hear any criticism on the matter as they claimed that the Staff protected all of their children.Runaways: 2.04: Old School Robert reclaimed the Church of Gibborim Bracelet dropped by Dean during the fight against Tina, and reverse engineered it so he could be able to create the Inhibitor Pods he successfully used against Jonah in a failed assassination attempt.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom References Category:Events